Its Only a Little Theft
by FelinesAndPhoenixes
Summary: Gellert gets the bright idea to steal Hitler's car... Pure silliness. One of Gellert and Albus's magical adventures.


**Title: **It's Only a Little Theft

**Summary: **Gellert Grindelwald seems to think that it's a good idea to steal Hitler's car, and Albus is along for the ride.

**Author's Notes: **This is just a stupid little drabble that I came up with today while talking about Rat Race. Just saying.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. Sadly.

"This is a really _really _bad idea," Albus Dumbledore said for what seemed like the millionth time. "Stealing this car…this isn't what you would call a good plan."

"Don't be stupid!" Gellert said cheerfully. "It's a brilliant plan! Just think Albus…..the ___Führer's car!" He grinned mischievously. _

_"__I __did ____think of that," Albus muttered darkly. He sighed in resignation. "Gellert, do you even know how to drive?"_

_"__Of __course____ I do," Gellert said matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't I?" He stood on his tip-toes, putting on black-gloved hand on Albus's shoulder for balance as he looked down the crowded street into to where the car was parked in front of the building that Hitler had gone into twenty minutes earlier. _

_"__It's __you____," Albus reminded him. "Never mind. Do you at least have a bloody plan, or are you just going to rush over there and…..do Merlin knows what?"_

_"__I have a plan," Gellert said as though he were explaining to a child. He bounced up and down for a moment merrily. He put his hands on Albus's shoulders and grinned at the shorter man. "Are you ready?"_

_"__That depends," Albus said, trying to remain calm and not slap the other man silly. Gellert had the strangest notions sometimes, and somehow Albus always managed to get dragged along on his stupid adventures. "Are you quite prepared? You've thought this through entirely?"_

_"__I was __born____ ready," Gellert said. _

___Albus gave Gellert a critical look. The taller man was dressed in tan slacks and a green waistcoat, a red armband on his right arm. Albus thought it was needlessly risky for Geller to be wearing his own symbol on the armband, but he knew that most of the Nazis wouldn't be looking that closely. Not that any of them would have known what the Deathly Hallows were anyway. "If you say so," Albus said. He was dressed in simplistic black slacks and a sage green shirt with a black cloak over it. He'd denied Gellert's offer of a matching armband, saying that it was ridiculous. "Whenever you're ready," he said, crossing his arms and tilting his head to watch Gellert._

_"__Let's go," Gellert said mischievously. He grabbed Albus by the wrist and dragged him off down the street. "Blend," he hissed as he let go of Albus's wrist and strode off purposefully down the street. _

___Albus fell into step behind Gellert, rolling his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he thought someone needed to be constantly watching the German, he would have just stayed at home. If he hadn't appointed himself to be Gellert's official guardian, he'd not go on one of his little adventures in a million years. However, Gellert managed to get into trouble wherever he went alone, and Albus was determined to put a stop to that. He'd already managed to team up with Hitler and start World War II after all. And now stealing the man's car….it was needlessly risky. He never would have allowed it if Gellert hadn't been so damn…insistent._

___Gellert waltzed, humming, up to the Nazi officer positioned at the car. "Gute nacht," he said with an easy smile. "Wie gehts du?" __Good evening, ____Albus's brain supplied as he caught up to Gellert. __How are you?____ The officer said something back to Gellert, looking confused, the hand on the butt of his gun. "That's lovely," Gellert said, now grinning maniacally. "Now if you would do me a favor and please be unconscious…." He whipped his wand from inside his jacket and whispered, "stupefy!" As the officer fell unconscious to the ground, he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the alley next to the building. _

_"__Done!" he said brightly to Albus as he came back around the corner, brushing his hands on his pants. "Let's go, let's go!" He grinned again as he bounced back to the car and flung himself into the driver's seat. "Alllllbie!" he whined. "Cooooooome oooooon!"_

___Albus climbed into the passenger seat of the car apprehensively. "Oh, Merlin….," he muttered. He leaned back against the headrest of the car, almost afraid to touch anything. _

_"__Ooh, Albus!" Gellert said in an ecstatic voice. "Look at the little flags!" He gestured to the hood of the car, where a Nazi flag was displayed on either side. "There's even one on the dashboard, Albie, look!" He reached out and plucked the flag from the dashboard and waved it merrily. "Isn't this exciting?"_

_"__Gellert," Albus said through clenched teeth. "Shut. Up. And. Drive." He snatched the tiny flag from his overly exuberant friend and sat back, crossing his arms. _

___Gellert started the car and threw it into reverse and backed up before putting it into drive and flying off down the street, left arm out the window waving madly. "Gimme that flag, Albus!" he suddenly said, reaching for the flag that his friend was valiantly trying to keep away from him. "Ha!" he crowed obnoxiously as he snatched the flag from Albus's fingers and giggled madly as he waved it out the window. _

_"__Gellert!" Albus snapped, sliding across the seat and trying to reach the flag._

_"__Oh, Albus, I never knew you felt this way," Gellert said, laughter in his voice as he turned to smirk at Albus, so close their noses practically touched._

_"__Keep your eyes on the damn road!" Albus howled as he gave up on the flag situation and flung himself back into his own seat. The car swerved violently and somewhere outside someone shrieked. "What was __that____?" he asked in a panicked voice._

_"__Nothing," Gellert said breezily. "Just some people. Screaming. It's nothing major, Albus. Like that time that we almost hit that eight year old boy. In fact, there are some children over there." The car suddenly swerved violently again, throwing Albus across the seat and into Gellert's side. _

_"__What the-?" Albus spluttered angrily. "Gellert! Eyes on the road, or I swear to Merlin, I will force you to stop this car and we will…!"_

_"__Albus, Albus, Albus, you worry too much," Gellert said mischievously. "Really. Everything is going to be.."_

_"__Gellert! Watch out for that…!" Albus started to shout._

___But it was too late. They were already too close to the low rock wall that ran along the roadway. "____Sheiße!" Gellert shouted, flailing at the steering wheel even as the car hit the wall with a horrible crunch. "Erm…mein Albus?" Gellert said as the car came to a stop. "I sort of want to go home." He gave Albus a strange look as he dropped the flag back onto the dashboard. _

_"__That's probably for the best, Gellert," Albus said as he glanced in the rearview mirror. "Before anyone sees us, that is." He reached over Gellert and opened his door. "Get out. I can't get out on this side." _

___Gellert nodded mutely as he slid out of the car, offering his hand to Albus without seeming to think about it. Albus took the other's hand and allowed himself to be pulled out the car. "Albus?" Gellert asked in a lost sounding voice._

_"__Yes, Gellert?" Albus asked, still holding onto the younger man, who seemed mildly shaken._

_"__Next time….next time, tell me this is a bad idea," Gellert muttered, head hanging._

_"__Yes, Gellert," Albus said, resisting the urge to tell his friend that he'd spent a good while telling him that it was a bad idea __this ____time. "Let's just go home, shall we?" Gellert nodded silently and the two apparated away._

___They'd gone before Hitler's speech was over and he stepped out of the lecture hall, and looked around for his car. His driver was nowhere to be seen, nor was the car. Yes, someone was certainly going to die for this… For a moment, his mind drifted to the obnoxious young blonde man who practically looked like his Aryan poster child, who claimed to be a wizard, who had been helping him….the one with the strange redheaded friend…. No, he concluded, it couldn't possibly have been him. What would he have to gain from it? In fact, the next time he spoke to Herr Grindelwald, he was going to ask him to join his private staff. He seemed like a reliable enough fellow…._

___**Author's Note: **____Obnoxious ending. I hate it with an ungodly passion._

___Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

___Review. _


End file.
